Bleeding Hearts
by newBEwritE-Ms.Mays
Summary: Bella and Jacob fall in love but Edward is in love with bella. What happens when Edward doesn't get the girl?


_Bleeding Hearts_

_1. LEAVING_

_In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington, a small town named Forks; exist under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any of place in the United States. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. Its was in this town that I been compelled to spend a month with my father until I was fourteen. That was the year that I finally put my foot down; these past 3 summers my dad-Charlie- vacationed with me in Florida for 3 weeks of each summer instead._

_It was to Forks that I now compelled myself- an action that that I took great horror in. I despised Forks._

_I loved Phoenix; I loved the sun and the overwhelming heat. I loved the vigorous sprawling city._

"_Bella," my mother said to me for the last of a million times before I got into my car. "You don't have to leave us."My mom and I looked alike, but we were two completely different people. I was the adult between us- My mom always said I was born middle aged-I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at my erratic hair brained mother and I thought again for the millionth time how was she to fend for herself? Of course, she had Phil now. _

_Phil is my mom's new husband, he travels allot because of his job. Because of me, my mom didn't go with him-she thought she had to keep me company. All the while missing her Phi- I felt horrible because of this-Hint, why I'm moving to Forks with my dad. "I want to go," I lied to my mother once more, wow I was starting to convinced myself that I wanted to go to Forks what an ironic thought._

"_Oh okay, tell Charlie I said hi."_

"_Will, do."_

"_Call me when you get their sweetheart." She insisted. "You can come home when whenever you want-I'll be here if you need me just call."_

_However, I thought about how it would kill her to leave her Phil alone for any amount of time so would never do that to her, Never._

"_Yeah, I know mom, I'll call you when I'm there promise. Love you."_

"_I love you to baby." As I claimed into the cab of my new Impala- It was a gift my mom, Phil and Charlie they bought me it last week, because they didn't believe my Chevy truck would have made. A five-day drive to Washington- it seemed like the tears that had started to form a minute ago in my mothers eyes, were now spilling over on to her cheeks turning into childish yet pleading sobs that they always turn to. Witch made me want to burst out of the door and run into her arms crying to her 'It's okay, It's alright, I'll stay with you, I'll never leave you again!' However, I needed to stay strong for her sake-at least- I would have to save the tears for when I went to bed._

_As I drove off the traitor tears came rolling down, so I pulled out one of my favorite CD's and pushed it into the stereo. I turn up the music until it was louder then my sobs. I tried not to think of the way my mom looked; like a lost child when I left, or the way she begged for me to stay with them even when it was so hard for her not to go with Phil. All I thought about was how hard it was going to be now that I have to start a new school in the middle of the year. After a minute, I could see through the wet fog in my eyes so I pushed my car into drive. Every time the music slowed to signal that it was changing to the next song, or when I stop thinking of school I would see my mom with those sad sobs and baby face._

_I watched the sky darken to a dull gray and I started to yawn, so I pulled off at the next motel I seen -I guess it was motel 6 but I'm not sure- I went into the office and there was a stubby plump man with a retreating hairline. He was looking into a magazine. "How may I help you?"_

"_Room for one, please."_

"_How many nights?"_

"_One."_

"_Okay here you go if you need more towels come and ask."_

_He sounded like he was bored. I took the room key and went to my car to get a bag for the night._

_As I went up the stairs to the room and along the way I trip on my shoe lace, as I fell I felt a pare of strong arms catch me I looked up in amazement-__I didn't know anyone else was in the hall__- __to see the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen! When the boy__-__If you could say he looked like a boy. He was_ huge_ –straiten me up I got a better look at him. An electric shock went down my spine-__And it looked like it did the same for him__- that shook my whole frame. He had rusted brown colored skin that shined like golden- copper, and short spiked jet-black hair that compliment his beautiful facial structure. He had beautiful-__dark__- eyes that liked as if they were only placed there so that you could look into his soul, and big dark eyebrows to go with them. He also had a very muscular body billet that made me short off breath. _

_He was tall-__Like six foot or so__-so I had to look up at him to see his face. _

_I turned a bright red I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks, I thanked him and continued to walk away till he stop me._

"_Umm, I think you drop this." I blush cherry red again._

"_Oops, I guess I did, thank you."_

"_No prob, my name is Jacob by the way."_

"_Oh hi…."_

"_And you are?"_

"_Oh right Bella is my name…"-why was I acting like a numb skull- "I mean my name is Bella."_

_He laugh; a nice oddly familiar laugh. I felt as if I'd known him my whole life._

"_Well hi there Bella, would you like to go get some food with me?"_

"_Umm, yeah I guess I just have to run to my room real fast and put this up."_

"_Okay I'll meet you in the lobby."_

_I called my mom and Charlie to tell them where I was so they wouldn't freak and then went down stairs to meet Jacob. I looked at my watch. It was 7:30. So I had time for dinner and then sleep some so that I wouldn't fall asleep driving. Right as I looked up I ran into a huge hard wall. 'Oaf." Plop I hit the floor hard._

"_Are you okay?! Bella!" It was Jake. Figurers._

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Sure? You hit that ground pretty hard."_

"_I'm fine. But, I cannot say the same for the floor. You think I broke it?" He laughed._

"_It's fine."_

_He took me to this little place that looked Italian across the street from the motel._

"_Are you Italian? Cause this place is GRE-AT!" he said great like it was two words instead of one._

"_Well no, but I do love Italian."_

"_Good. My grand dad always brings me here."_

"_Cool. Do you live with him down here?"_

"_No, I live with my dad in forks."_

"_Really, I'm going to go live down there with my dad!" He gave me a bright white grin._

"_Nice! We should hang out when we get there!" We were seated and ordering now._

_After the woman took our order, he went back to talking. "So, what school are you going to?"_

"_Isn't there only one high school in Forks?"_

"_Well yeah, but you might have gone to the one in La Push."_

"_Oh, well I'm going to Forks high school."_

"_Good! Me too! We're really lucky huh." I blushed. He seemed so excited because we were going to see each other again. _

"_Yeah really, really lucky. So how old are you?" He spoke with a mouth full of spaghetti, an atomic grin spread across my face._

"_What? I couldn't hear you with that mouth full." He swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth._

"_17. I'm in eleventh grade."_

_After we were done eating he walked back to my room and he was about to leave, I didn't want him to leave I felt like I would never see him again._

"_Do you want to stay for a while and talk?"_

"_Definitely!"_

_After I unlocked the door, I told him to sit at the table and I ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth fiercely and washed my face then I went back to the main room. I sat down next to him._

"_What was all that?"_

"_I was umm, brushing my teeth." He grinned wide._

"_What are you like some clean freak?"_

"_No I just don't want pepper teeth."_

_**. . . . **_

_We talked for hours. I didn't realize that it was 2 a.m. until he yawned._

"_WOW! We've been talking that long!?" He bellowed._

"_Shh! This a motel remember, you might get me kicked out." He gave a childish look and apologized, so I couldn't get mad instead, I laughed. "You are so funny Jake."_

"_Thanks. I get that a lot." He grinned and I smiled back._

"_Well I have to sleep so I don't fall asleep on the road."_

"_Okay. See yeah at school."_

_2. Dad_

_As I pulled past the sign stating 'WELCOME TO FORKS' population '3,120'-well I guess now its 3,121- I realized this is the first real time I had ever lived with Charlie, I also realized that I'd be stuck in this horror story of a town until I was 18- a legal adult- or had some money two get some gas to head home- I would never do that- so either way I had to wait._

"_Bella!" my dad looked excited as I pulled into the driveway of the house._

"_Hi dad." He can up to me as I got out of my car._

"_Do you need help with your things?"_

"_No I don't have very much I think I can get it." But he helped me any way. After we had got all my things to my room Charlie left me to unpack-that's one of the good things about Charlie; he didn't hover.-_

_As I was unpacking noticed that my room looked just how I left it except that there was now a computer witch look like it belonged in a museum of machines from the early 50s, but I guess that an old computer is better than no computer._

_My winter wardrobe was pathetic even after me and my mom had gone shopping, some of the things I bought I wouldn't have worn in the dead of winter in Phoenix, so I didn't have much to unpack. After I was done unpacking, I went down stares to fine my dad at the door… as I looked to see who it was I seen Jake I half tripped to the door. When he seen me a huge grin spread across his face. My dad looked at me with a very shocked expression as I hugged Jacob; Jacob looked surprised as well. They both laughed will I blushed._

"_Well it's nice to see you to Bella."_

"_Sorry Jake."_

"_Wait you two know each other?"_

"_Oh yeah dad I forgot to tell you I met Jake at the motel I was staying at."_

"_Well that's not right at all you actually fell and I cot you."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh that's nice you will know someone at school."_

"_Charlie and my dad are good pals."_

"_Yeah Bella do you remember Billy Black?"_

"_No why?"_

"_Because he's my dad."_

"_Oh cool." I tried to sound exited, but I really just wanting to talk to Jake._

_"So, what you're just stocking me now? Or are you going to say you didn't know I lived here?" We both laugh at that._

"_Well, I didn't know you lived here, your dad said 'Isabella' was moving in not Bella so there was no way to know. Plus I'm here for my dad he wanted me to pick up the lawnmower your dad used." As he spoke, he pointed to the lawnmower on the side of the lawn._

"_That a nice excuse, realistic and you have props but… I still think you came to see me." I cracked up laughing._

"_You got me, I was stocking you all the way home and I got bored of looking at your door so I came over to see what's up. So, what's up?" _

"_I'm just unpacking, and getting my school stuff ready so I'm not late on the first day."_

_"Nice, want help?"_

"_No, its okay I'm almost done. You ready for school?"_

"_Nope." He made a popping sound for the P._

"_Oh, okay then looks like some ones wants to fail."_

"_It's cool; I'm just reviewing work so we don't need anything."_

"_Oh." _

"_Yeah so, wanna go to school together? I'll pick you up." He ginned again._

"_Sounds good, what time?" _

"_Let's say… 7:30 or so?"_

"_Works for me, see yeah them."_

_I headed back up stairs. As I thought about how fun Jake is another electric shock sent my frame into involuntary jumps. I fell to my knees. What was that? I was breathing hard and my hard was beating wildly. By the time, it slowed to normal I got up and getting my school stuff out and ready. I grabbed my Pajamas' and headed to the shower. I studded in the steaming hot shower until the hot water turn warm than I started to wash my hair. After a while, the water ran cold so I climbed out._

_I was going to my room when I heard my dad on the phone. "What seems to be the problem Joe?"- Joe who I call Joey was my dad's Police partner. He only calls the house when something bad happens- His voice, stop me dead in my tracks._

"_Did they say what did it ...Oh; I never knew they got that close to town. Okay I'm on my way." This scared me. What could they be talking about? What got close to town? _

"_Dad, who was that?"_

"_What? Urg. Joey. Some wolfs had gotten to close to town and it looks like they got a person so I have to go to work. You'll be fine by yourself?"_

"_Yeah, I'm going to bed. Umm, be careful dad, okay."_

"_Of course bells. 'Nite."_

"'_Nite." I Laid down on my bed and thought about what I heard my dad and Joey talk about. Wolves. Why would they be close to town? It's weird for them. As I thought about it, I got under my covers and fell asleep._

_I fell into a deep sleep. Dreams took over my mine but my mine stayed on the wolves. I dreamed that I was in a glorious meadow surrounded by Ignoramus wolves. However, they weren't facing me; they were facing a gorgeous man. He had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, His face was hard- making him even more beautiful- and his skin was… was well, sparkling in the light of the sun. His eyes, oh man. His eyes were red! No, that's just weird! Yeah-right red eyes! Psh! This is so a dream. Right then the rusted brown wolf, Wait rusted brown? Like Jacob? Looked up at me with- yes its true- with Jacob's eyes._

"_Jake?" With the one sharp nod the wolf gave me, knocked me right out of unconconious and the first thing out my mouth was a high pinched scream. No one can in to check on me so either my dad wasn't back yet or he was already gone for fishing. Well, it was Friday so I'm guessing fishing._

_7:00 a.m. time to get ready for school. I graded my clothes and ran to the bathroom. As I brushed out the rat's nest that was my hair, I washed my face and threw on my clothes. I ran down stairs, and into the kitchen, I grabbed a bowl and spoon then pored some of the Lucky Charms cereal into the bowl with some milk. As soon as I did that, I ran to the window to see if Jake was here. In addition, there he was turning onto my road right when I looked out the window._

_I grabbed my jacket and open the door waving at him. Throw the windshield I saw Him smile and wave back. I met him in the driveway._

"_Hey, Jake. Wow, slow down!" I climbed into the car and as I was talking, He pulled out and speeded in the direction of the school. _

"_Bells chill, it's fine I'm not going to hit anything."_

"_I'm worried something is going to hit us!"_

"_Oh." Right then the car slowed to a little faster then the speed limit, witch was fine for me as long as we weren't going hundred miles an hour. The school can into view only minutes after he slowed down._

"_You ready for school?" No! I was nowhere close to ready for this._

"_Bring on the death sentences." He just laughed._

_3. School_

_When we got to the parking a lot, Jacob helped me out of his car. I realized that there weren't many people on the campus so; we must have been early. "Jake, why are we here so early?"_

"_Cause, you need to get your schedule and I wanted to help you find those classes so that you don't get lose." Well, that made perfect since. We walked into the office and I noticed that the room seemed brighter than most offices. I thought it most be because they never see the sun in this never-constant clouded covered town._

_"Good morning Mrs. Clore I'm ready to meet the new student so that I may show her around school, has she checked in yet?" As I looked up, I heard the musical voice speak. My eyes went strait to the small girl standing-back facing Jake and I- at the front desk leaning over a little bit to speak to the older woman sitting there. At the same time, I looked up a low growl ripped throw Jacob. I wanted to stare in shock at him but the pixie girl turn around to face us, with wide eyes as if she was never cot off guard. Then she got an eye full of Jake her eyes returned to normal size._

_The girl was astonishing. She had short black hair that was flipped out at the ends-Her hair most of been laird because it looked like almost all her hair was flipped- She had a small round face that made her look more pixie like than human. Her eyes were a liquid golden color that reminded me of butterscotch. She was pale, even paler than me witch amazed me, but it looked great on her. She seemed like the size of an eight-year-old witch also amazed me because it looked like she was in high school._

_"Hello, you most be Isabella Swan. I'm Mrs. Clore, I have your schedule right here and this young lady will be your escort for the day." Mrs. Clore ignored Jake's and the pixie girl's glare contest and pulled out a paper that the pixie girl took._

"_Hello, my name is Alice Cullen, like Mrs. Clore had said; I will be the one to escort you-another growl ripped throw Jacob's lips and Alice smiled a brilliant smile that had me dizzied for a minute- from class to class."_

_"That's alright I can help her around myself." Jake nearly snarled._

"_That's not nacarry Jacob Black, Miss Cullen is quite capable to help out Miss Swan. Plus I think that she would feel more comfortable with a lady helping her and not a gentleman."_

"_But, Mrs. Clo-"_

"'_But' nothing Mr. Black, you know the rules. Now run along to class." Jake nodded a sharp nod, and walked out of the room- leaving me alone with the beautiful Alice Cullen. The second he was out the room, she was at my side._

_"Would you like to see the school now?" I was still in shock from the gruesome growl Jake had given this girl. Therefore, I just nodded and she led me out of the room. _

"_Hey, I've been waiting for you for ever! I thought you were going to be here earlier but then I never saw you. I didn't know what to think. However, you're here now and that's what counts. I just know were going to be best friends! Hey, if you don't mind me asking why were you with that wol-Jacob guy?" _

_"Jake was the first person I met that was nice. I meet him on my way to Forks."_

_It sounded like she whispered something like; "That must be why I never saw you again after you reached the motel." However, before I could say anything, she spoke louder so that I could hear her better._

"_Well, that's nice. Now let's get this thing started."_

"_But what about my first class?" She gave out a musical laugh that sounded more like wind chimes then anything._

_"We're excused so that I may show you the whole school without interference. Now what would you like to she the most? Wait I know! Come with me!" She grabbed on to my wrist and pulled me along side her. She took me all the way to the other side of the school, along the way pointing out my classes, the dinning hall, and the gym. "There, you see that? It's the school's forest. Not that far in- like twenty or so- feet there is a river that shines like the sun! You have to see it."_

_"Okay, but won't we get into trouble of leaving the campus?" She just gave me a dizzying smile and said, "Isn't that all the more reason to go?" Before I could answer, she was pulling me to the forest. Man, she was strong! We reached the water in less then a minute._

"_Look, look!" I looked down to see the most beautiful water ever. It shined like the sun, just as Alice had said. The water was clear blue that reminded me of the skies in Phoenix. The river cased away all signs of homesickness the second I looked at it._

_"Isn't it lovely?" She asked in a low hushed voice as if she didn't want to ruin the moment._

"_It is. How did you fine it?"_

"_I was wondering around and I can across it. Whenever I looked at it, it would remind me of my home. So, I would come here whenever I was homesick." Looked up to her to smile but she was turned toward the way we came, head tilled a little to the side as if she was listening to the wind whisper to her. _

_Then she sniffed the air and frosted for half a second before turning to me with a hard look on her face._

"_I do believe we should head back to the school now- second hour is about to start." Before I could responded again she grabbed me and pulled me along with her at a speed she seemed to be walking too-but I was running to keep up with her. Right when we hit the school grounds the bell rang._

_The students pushed there way out of the classes as if they never seen the light of day before. Alice maneuvered through them as if they were cones in a drivers test-And she would have gotten an A- When we were in the middle of the crowd she slowed to a normal walk. She looked over her shoulder to look at me. _

"_That concludes our tour. I'll walk you to your next class." Just then someone said,_

"_Alice? Alice what happen?" He was walking towards Alice when he spotted me next to her and stop dead in his tracks._

_"Who is she, Alice?" He shot me a cold look and out of nowhere, I felt a flood of fear over whelm me. I kept it from showing though. Alice looked at me than shot the boy a glare-The fear washed away and I felt clam over take its place._

"_This is Bella; I was giving her a tour. I will have to explain what happen later okay, Jasper…"_

_The boy gave me an apologetic look when he heard my name. He looked over at Alice, and they stared at each other for a minute, a second later, he nodded and walked away. We walked strait ahead until Alice stop._

_"Shit!" she spoke under her breath that the same time Jacob walked out of the dark, scaring me half to death-Alice didn't even flinch went he did- "What do you want?" Alice's tone changed to what sounded like anger and announce. _

"_You of all people should know." Jake growled _

"_You of all people should know that I can't see you mongrels!" She hissed back at him. He glared at her then looked up at me._

"_I want Bella back now. Your stupid tour should be over by now." _

_"Well, maybe she doesn't want to." Alice glared up at him._

"_Bloo-Alice-He growled her name- all I want is Bella back so please let her go." Alice looked at me and then behind me. I looked but saw nothing. _

"_Fine, but I'll be hanging out with her weather you like it or not, vermin." She turned to me, and gave me a hug that hurt a little. She cupped my face with her icy hands, and said,_

"_I'll see you in class, okay. Promise we'll hang out more but not right now, I have something I need to take care of." She didn't let me go until I agreed with her._

_"Bella lets go before you're late." I caught the hidden meaning in what he said. 'Bella lets go before I attack the girl hugging you.' It seemed that Alice heard it to because she shot Jacob a glare. She turned back to me smiled and pushed me to Jake without a word. Jake pulled me along and by the time I looked back Alice had disappeared into the crowned of people._

_"Bells, will you do something for me?" I looked back up to Jacob to see that he was looking down at me._

"_Umm yeah, what's that Jake?"_

"_I want you to stay away from the forest." What? After Alice showed me the beautiful river, just in side the forest. No! Never!_

"_What? I- what? No Jake! I want to go-" _

"_Please, just don't go in there without me- not by yourself- okay? Promise me that at least." "Okay, yeah that will work. I promise."_

_Jake's pained look was broken with a huge bright smile. He pulled me into a bearlike breath taking hug- It was much more painful then the one Alice had given me. Then he dropped me so fast I nearly fell._

"_Jesus Bella, your hair smells horrible!" He's nose wrinkled as he said that as if he smelled something discussing. I sniff a patch of hair. I smelled the wonderful sent of Alice Cullen all over my hair and body. _

"_What are you talking about? I smell like Alice. Whatever perfume she is wearing smells wonderful to me." He gave me a look over with a look of confusion._

"_Right, I forgot it smells good to you. Well, here we are." We had reached our classroom as we walked in I notice that the teacher had stepped out._

_"Why do you hate the Cullens' so much?"_

"_Shh! don't saw that so loud people might hear you. Here-he handed me a piece of paper and a pencil- write it down instead." I took the paper and started writing. I pasted the paper back to him after I wrote,_

_**What's with you? Why does it matter if people know you dislike the Cullens? and why do you hate them so much anyway? It's not like their all evil or something.**He pasted me the paper back in less time then it took me to write what I did._

_Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't like it when everyone stares at me the way they do when you talk about the Cullens. I don't care if they know though. Well I don't hate the Cullens, it's just we don't get along with them that much. That's it. _

_**Who's ****we****? I really don't get why you 'don't get along' with them. They seem nice. And what's with the name-calling? It's so childish.**_

_We as in the people I hang out with and you don't have to get it Bella, that's just the way things are. The name calling, well that's really something that we do, like a force of habit I guess._

_**Things don't have to be that way. They could be different you know.**_

_**They could, but they won't. Not now, not ever.**_

_He ticked me off. He wasn't even trying. He wasn't even going to try. I didn't write him back because of the anger I felt now. When the bell rang, I stormed off not wanting to talk to Jake._

_**. . . .**_

_It was lunchtime and I was heading for the dinning hall when I heard Alice and Jacob arguing. What a surprise. I thought to myself. Their going at it again. _

"_Bella!" I heard Jacob yell. It made me jump thinking he saw me._

"_What does he want with Bella?" _

"_What any other one like him wants!" Alice sounded angry and annoyed._

_"Why didn't your weird sight see this coming? Oh my god, he could have gotten to her in the woods without you even realizing it!"_

"_I would have saw that you mutt! I realized he was fallowing us before he even got the chance to breath in her sent!" What? Breath my sent in? What does that mean? _

"_Good bloodsucker, you better hope that's the case." Bloodsucker? What in the world, is Jacob talking about?_

"_And what are you going to do if it weren't, stupid Dog?" Right when Alice Said dog, the dream hit me._

_I dreamed that I was in a glorious meadow surrounded by Ignoramus wolves. However, they weren't facing me; they were facing a gorgeous man. He had long brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, His face was hard- making him even more beautiful- and his skin was… was well, sparkling in the light of the sun. His eyes, oh man. His eyes were red! No, that's just weird! Yeah-right red eyes! Psh! This is so a dream. Right then the rusted brown wolf, Wait rusted brown? Like Jacob? Looked up at me with- yes its true- with Jacob's eyes. "Jake?" With the one sharp nod the wolf gave me, knocked me right out of unconconious._

_I woke up in what looked like the nurses' office. I was a little dizzy from the faint, but I felt okay. My head should be throbbing. I thought._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" Jake was right in my ear. _

"_Of course, she's not alright- with you breathing down her neck, you must be giving her a heat stroke." Alice was standing on my other side glaring at Jake. He backed up enough so that I didn't feel his breath on the side of my neck, however he said,_

"_Well, it's not like she's enjoying your ice cold touch either." Alice removed her hands from my forearm._

_They started bickering like old ladies, with nothing better to do._

"_Would you both shut up for a minute, you're giving me a headache." They instantly shut their mouths at the same time. The nurse walked in at the exact moment I was going to ask if I could get out of here._

_"Wow, for once it's quite in here." She turned to me._

"_I'm surprised you slept through it. Does your head hurt?"_

"_No, I'm fine. My head feels fine."_

"_Good. Then all you need to do is take this after your done eating to make sure it doesn't start up again." She handed me a pill. Jake studded up and Alice walked out of the room._

_"Let's go Bells." Jake said. I jumped out of bed and almost fell over when Jake caught me. _

"_You sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just not very coordinated that's all." When we got to the dinning hall, Jake told me, to go sit in any set I wanted and he would get our food. I sat at the table with the least amount of people; witch didn't help any. As soon as I sat down a girl started talking to me._

_"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Jessica."_

"_Call me Bella please. Hi Jessica."_

"_Okay, sure. This is Mike, Angelina, Erik, and Lauren. It's so nice to finally…" I stop listening to Jessica after I said hi to all the people she named off. I looked around the _

_Dinning hall, to look strait into the golden eyes of Alice. She threw me a small smile and turn to the people she was sitting with, to talk to them._

_She was Sitting with Jasper, and three other people that I didn't recognize. _

"_Hey, who are they?" I Interrupted Jessica's babbling still looking at the table Alice was seated at._

"_Who the Cullens', their Some kids that moved here last year. They all were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Emse Cullen. The two blond ones are brother and sister; their names are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The other three are brothers and sister too, the other girls name is Alice Cullen, and the big guy's name is Emmitt Cullen- If you ask me they don't look anything alike, but that's not what they say…"_

_"Who's the one on the end?" He was the one I couldn't stop staring at._

"_Oh, that's Edward Cullen he's the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend. There all paired off accepted for him, Alice and Japer, Rosalie and Emmitt. But he doesn't have anyone- And no one here is good enough for him here. Like I care." When Jessica said that a wide grin spread across his face and Emmitt burst into laugher._

_"If I were you I'd let it go- Don't even try." Jessica said while looking at me stare at Edward._

"_I wasn't even thinking about that." I lied and unwillingly pulled my eyes from his face. Jacob walked up with a grin playing on his face._

"_Hey bells, what you talking bout?" _

"_Oh, Jessica was just telling me who the Cullens were." Jake's smile turn into a frown. He looked up from me to the table I was just looking at and I swear a growl rumbled in his chest. I quietly looked over at the table and every pair of golden eyes were on him._

_"Jake sit down." I tried to pull him down but he didn't move, then like he just realized I was pulling on him he dropped to the seat next to me. "So, is it okay that I got you a salad? It's what you ate at the restaurant so I thought it would be okay."_

"_Yeah, that's good thanks." I was all too happy a fight didn't break out in the middle of the dinning hall, so I didn't care what I was eating._

_After lunch was over, I headed to the class I had with Alice. When I walked in, she patted a seat next to her. I seat there worried it might have been someone else seat._

"_Hey, I missed you! I'm so happy you came to class, I thought that glare fest between my family, and Jacob's was going to scare you away from me. Ha. I guess I was wrong." She said Jake's family. What family? As Far as I knew his only family was his dad and two sisters- they were married and in college. Before I could get a word out the bell rang and the teacher called the class to order._

_I wiped out a piece of paper and pin. I scribed out the words fast enough that the teacher didn't see it._

_**You Said Jacob's family. I thought all of his family was older then him and were in college or getting married. What did you mean?**_

_I meant that Jacob was glaring back at us not his family. I looked at how beautiful Her handwriting was. Then how horrible mine was, I was a little jealous. _

_**Oh, okay. Why do you hate Jacob so much? I mean both of you are nice people. And I don't think I can be friends with people that hate each other unless there's a good reason. **_

_Aww, Bella thank you. It's nice to know that you like me and want to be my friend.J _

_I can't really talk to you about why we don't like each other, but what I can tell you is that we're trying to find a way around are problems so that we can spend time with you without upsetting you in any way._

_**Thank you. I would very much apostate that. Oh, I was wondering. Earlier today in the forest, you were acting weird. I just wanted to know why.**_

_I didn't want you to be late for your classes on the first day._

_**That's BS. You sniffed the air! I saw you do it! Just tell me the trust, I can take it. Please.**_

_I handed the paper back to Alice, she stared at a moment longer then she needed._

_I don't know what your taking about Bella. I just didn't want you late that's all._

_**You know what Alice, it's okay I'll find out I'll ask someone like Jacob, he'll tell me.**_

_The bell rang after I gave her the paper. Alice gave me a smug look and walked out the door. I got up from my seat. She thinks he won't tell me. Well I'll prove her wrong. Jake will tell me, I know he will. I walked to me next class. I walked up to the teacher so that he would sign my sheet._

_"Okay, Miss Swan. You can sit there, with Mr. Cullen." I looked up to see Edward sitting by the only seat that was open. My heart fluttered. When he looked up at me it stop for on second. He looked away. I took in a large amount of air to keep me claim and went to sit by Edward Cullen._


End file.
